Communication Skills
by Abarero
Summary: Relena armed him with the best weapon she knew of the knowledge that sometimes actions speak louder than words.Heero x Duo


Author's Notes: Well now I'm over in the GW fandom. This was written as one of the themes for the livejournal community beat(underscore)of(underscore)destiny where I have Heero x Duo claimed. I've always had a fondness for the pairing, but never quite fit in around the fandom since I love Relena as well. So yes, expect Relena in positive roles in my stories- no bashing at all.

Anyways, I want to give a big thanks to my beta-reader Freya-sama2x1x2 for helping me out with this.

Written for theme #83- Communication

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Communication Skills**

* * *

_He's late._

The usually composed woman paced by the large window. Worry was bearing down on her and she wondered if someone should be sent to look for him. Reaching up, she pushed a strand of light brown hair behind her ear and squinted out the window.

_Heero's never late. I hope he's all right._

A light knock drew her attention toward the double-doors entering the large room.

"Come in."

Slowly, the doors opened and there he was. Part of her was relieved; the other part only saw more important matters to be concerned with.

"What happened?"

Her eyes danced across the disheveled uniform and the unusually somber expression on his face. This wasn't like the Heero she knew, and that worried her even more.

"It isn't proper protocol to allow my personal problems to distract me from my job," his voice is modulated, firm and strict.

"Heero," She reprimands, "I want to help."

Silently, he reached into his coat pocket and produced a crumpled letter. His eyes caught hers for a brief moment before darting away.

She smiled. "You knew I wouldn't just let this go- didn't you?"

"You never let anyone's problems go unnoticed, Relena," He replied, matter-of-factly.

The young pacifist laughed to herself, walked over and sat down on the sofa. "Go on, sit down."

She motioned to him to sit beside her, and he complies- silently, and regimentally. Once again, she tried to get him to explain the situation.

"So are you going to tell me why you were late?"

Heero shifted his eyes away, then focused them absently on the ground.

"The letter contains all pertinent information…"

The teacup clattered on the plate as Relena hastily placed it down. "Heero, I'm your friend; you don't have to skirt around things with me."

She laughed lightly to put him at ease, and then patiently waited for him to speak. The room went silent, save the incessant ticking of the nearby clock. Finally, Heero said all he needed to.

"He left."

Relena's eyes widened and she looked to the letter he was holding.

"Is that...?"

She had thought it to be a goodbye letter; something Heero had brought along in hopes she could decipher it.

"No. It's not that," Heero cut her incorrect guess off; having had a feeling she'd guess that way.

"Then if it's not that, can you tell me what it is?" Relena coaxed, knowing that whatever it contained, Heero was uncomfortable bringing it up.

He hesitated a moment, stalling for time.

"The world isn't at stake over it," It was a lame counter-move, he knew it. But it was all he could seem to come up with at the moment. Relena's kind and gentle form of 'interrogation' could get anyone to open up.

"But your world is. And that's just as important to me, Heero."

Her kindness won out, and reluctantly, he extended the letter to her. She reached to take it, finding some resistance in him releasing his grip on it.

"You'll have to let go first."

He obliged, finally letting go.

Curious, yet still concerned, she skimmed the message.

"What is…"

"Just read it," He instructed her, voice edgy in an attempt to hide his anxiety.

With a nod, Relena began to read it over.

_Relena- _

I suppose I knew that you wouldn't just shrug off my behavior today, and I guess you could say- I came prepared.

As you know, after the war, Duo and I moved into an apartment together. He just showed up one day under the excuse that business had brought him into the area, but it was obvious that wasn't all. A business trip wouldn't require him to bring all his belongings.

Needless to say, I was less than pleased with this arrangement. "I happened to be in town and figured you wouldn't have anyone staying with you already," he reasoned. I found I couldn't argue with that.

So, it's been about a year since then. Duo's still his usual, strange self. I can't say I've changed much. I know you've been somewhat aware of this situation, but it seemed best to clarify the details before proceeding.

Last night, Duo seemed to be more on edge than usual. At first, I wondered if he'd gotten word from someone about a new enemy force or that we were being called back into action for some reason or another. It turned out; it was much more complicated than that.

As for the full account of the events, I have recorded it verbatim from my memory. The accuracy could be a bit off, being as it was a rather jarring revelation. But this was the conversation and what followed.

Relena paused to take a deep breath, already having a pretty good idea of what it could be. And if it was as she suspected, it might be even harder than bringing world peace to get it resolved.

After reading through the notes over the conversation, she came to the letter's conclusion.

_And that's when he stormed out, and he hasn't returned since._

"Heero," Her voice softly called over to him, and he turned to acknowledge her, "come back over here, okay?"

Reluctant to see her reaction, he sat across from her in the arm chair.

"So?"

It was all he said, but Relena could tell the whole incident had him tense. This was the one area of battle in which Heero failed- communicating with others.

"You didn't answer him at all?"

"I was unable to at the time."

She sighed at that, knowing all to well that even Duo's close friendship with Heero wouldn't be enough to make him understand the silent answer.

"You need to communicate your feelings back to him. It sounds like he bared his heart and soul to you, Heero. Anyone would walk out after the cold reaction you gave."

Storms began to brew within the depths of Heero's eyes, his imperfection at this one task nagging at him from his very core.

"What was I supposed to say?"

Relena went to stand beside the armchair Heero was seated in. She reached down and gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"That depends on what you feel inside. I can't tell you what that is."

Once again, Heero became solemnly absorbed in his thoughts; flickers of emotions briefly showing in his eyes before they disappeared again.

_What I feel? What do I feel?_

Moments passed, until suddenly Heero tensed- his face growing pale, as his answer dawned on him.

"How? How did this happen…" He questioned himself aloud, completely baffled by what the depths of his heart had to say on the matter.

Relena just smiled.

_So, there is something there. I guess it must be hard to understand love when all you know is killing and death. It worries me to see these five boys suffering like this, and I hope and pray everyday that there will never be another time that our youth will be subjected to the cruel training that they underwent. Especially Heero…_

She tentatively took his hand and ran her fingers across his scarred knuckles.

_They made him forget he had a heart, but all along- it's been trying to resurface. And this… this is his chance to open up, even if it's just a little._

"Relena?" He questioned, perplexed as to why her face grew so sad.

"It's okay to express emotion, Heero. The war- it's been terrible to you and the others, but now- now's your chance to move on. Duo trusted you enough to confront you about his feelings. It's up to you to do the same."

"I'm uncertain as to what words to use."

"You don't always communicate in words, Heero. Sometimes actions speak louder than words can."

"Actions?"

"Well you could…" she paused, and realized that it may not be as easy as it sounded, "Heero, do you know what a kiss is?"

His eyebrows furrowed. "The gesture in which two people touch lips."

Relena shook her head, "I suppose that is the basic mechanics of it. But I mean- do you know what a kiss is for?"

"It's never been something I've needed to know..." He replied hopeful that the lack of necessity for the information would make up for the fact he wasn't exactly sure of the answer.

She smiled, trying to ease away the tension that hung in the room.

"It's never too late to learn, Heero."

"What for?"

He was genuinely curious, why would an action he'd not had to have knowledge about in the past be so important now? It was just a kiss, right?

"A kiss is a good way to communicate this type of feeling to someone you care deeply about. It's an action that conveys something words cannot."

"Then teach me."

"What?"

"Show me how to do this."

If there was something keeping him back from fulfilling his objective, Heero was determined to overcome it.

"You already know how," Relena reassured him, "You said it yourself- it's when two people touch lips. That's all there is to it."

"But..."

Heero frowned in contemplation- she'd made it sound deeper, more meaningful than that.

"It'll be different when it's with Duo, trust me."

"Will this really work?" Heero asked after a moment's pause.

"If it doesn't, I personally will have a stern talk with Mr. Maxwell," she said laughingly, her hands firmly planted on her hips, "Now go on, go find him. You can't work on communicating your feelings if he's not around."

Heero nodded sharply and headed for the doors. He paused, and turned back towards her.

"Relena, thank you."

"It was nothing," She replied sitting back down to sip her tea, "Just make sure you get things resolved so you aren't late tomorrow."

"Affirmative."

The door swung closed behind him and Relena just shook her head.

"Once a gundam pilot- always a gundam pilot…"  
---------------------------------------------------------------

He shouldn't have been surprised to see him standing there. If Heero had been his usual perceptive self, he would have known someone was in their apartment before he even climbed the stairs to the second floor. But today he had other things on his mind, and now he was looking at the cause of those distractions.

"I'm just getting my things, and I'll be out," Duo explained, not even stopping in his packing to make eye contact. He tried to act so casual, like he was just moving and that was all.

Heero knew better.

"Duo, we need to talk."

"Okay, then talk while I pack."

The tension was getting unbearable, and Heero was beginning to lose his resolve. Duo was trying to act so nonchalant about the whole thing, like Heero had just said "sorry, I like vanilla and not chocolate" or some other menial thing.

"Duo."

The name was firm, verging on a command in the tone it was delivered in.

"Hmm?" He glanced up, making brief eye-contact before returning to stuffing things into his bags.

_Why is he trying to act like nothing's wrong?_ Heero thought to himself, as he watched the other boy pack, _Is he trying to hide his emotions for my sake?_

"You don't have to pretend for my sake," He said aloud, just wanting to get rid of the intolerable tension between them before following through with his planned course of action.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Duo replied, voice faltering and giving him away.

"You said it yourself last night; it's hard to keep emotions bottled up. It's not…" He paused trying to recall the wording Duo had used, "It's not healthy."

The braided young man laughed nervously, "I guess you're right. Something must be wrong if you have to lecture me about emotion."

"Duo," Heero began, not wanting to see him put the façade of the jovial God of Death back on, "Don't."

"Don't what?" He shot back, anger seeping into his tone.

The mask was cracking and falling off and that was Heero's signal to react. Bridging the gap between them quickly, as if moving in for an attack, he pinned Duo against the wall.

"Heero, what in the hell are you…"

"I never answered you, did I?" He said calmly, the rush of adrenaline from the motion causing both boys to breathe a little heavier than usual.

Duo's eyes widened; he figured that perhaps Heero might argue about him leaving, but he didn't think the stoic Wing Zero pilot would take things this far.

Silence permeated the room, leaving nothing but their deep breaths to echo off the walls. Not sure what else to do in the situation, Duo diverted his eyes and replied.

"No. You never answered."

Duo waited for it. The words he dreaded to hear, or just regret that he couldn't feel the same. Ever since the night before, he'd braced himself for the fallout. But now, he wasn't sure he'd make it through without several scars.

And a mask could only hide so many scars.

"My reaction was terrible. I have made measures to improve it."

Heero's words caught him off guard, and slowly, almost hesitantly, he turned to look at the other boy.

_What is going on in Heero's head?_ Duo wondered, seeing the same thoughtful expression Heero had before a mission there on his friend's face. _I mean, sure- I left last night because he didn't say a thing. I guess I just felt awkward being there, without a word- Heero Yuy made me feel like a fool all over again._

"Duo."

Heero's voice pulled him from his thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"I believe I found my answer."

Before Duo had a second to brace himself, before he was even certain what exactly was going on, he felt Heero's battle-worn hand against his cheek and tentative lips against his own.

_Well there's one way to say it…_ Duo thought laughingly to himself before reaching out and returning the gesture full force.

Sure, it had been over twelve hours since their first conversation on the matter, but now it seemed to fit together. The two pieces of the story melding together in one kiss.

_"Heero, I need to tell you something important." _

"Duo, we need to talk."

"It's just getting hard to keep these feelings bottled up so I…"

"You said it yourself last night. It's not healthy."

"I've begun to think of you as something more than just a friend."

"I never answered you, did I?"

"You might say, it's love even."

"My reaction was terrible. I have made measures to improve it."

"Heero- say something…"

"I believe I found my answer."

Heero pulled back, hastily moving aside to give Duo freedom of movement once again.

"Whoa," Duo cleared his throat, rubbing the side of his head lightly, "That was certainly some answer there, Heero."

The laughter was back in his voice, and Heero knew then that his objective had been achieved successfully.

"She was right," He murmured more to himself than to Duo.

"Huh?"

Only now realizing he'd said it aloud, Heero clarified, "Relena. She said it would be different."

Duo smiled at that, a true smile that lit up his face. Moving beside him, he slung an arm around Heero's shoulders.

"You should thank her for giving you some great communication skills."

Heero allowed a soft smile of his own to surface, "I will."

* * *

The End 


End file.
